This Non-provisional application claims priority on Patent Application No. 201410072057.2 filed in People's Republic of China on Feb. 28, 2014 and No. 201410576664.2 filed in People's Republic of China on Oct. 24, 2014, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a promoted substrate structure, and in particular, to a composite substrate structure applied to a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely implemented in electronic devices as user interface technology advances. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, cameras, c-book readers, MP3 players and other portable electronic products widely include touch panels applied to display screens thereof as and operational control apparatus.
When operating a product having a touch panel, the user typically uses his/her finger or a stylus to contact the surface of a substrate of the touch panel, and a pressing or a sliding of the finger or stylus is conducted on the surface of the substrate. Some substrates are transparent, while others are semitransparent or opaque.